Denver Butson
by George J. Dance Denver Butson (born 1965)Butson, Denver, 1965-, VIAF, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. is an American poet. Life Butson earned a B.A. in English from James Madison University and an M.F.A. in Creative Writing from Bowling Green State University, where he held the Richard M. Devine Memorial Fellowship.An Interview with Poet, Denver Butson, Lily. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. In 1999, Butson was the first Ronald H. Bayes Resident in Creative Writing at St. Andrews College and the first featured poet on FOX News Online’s Book Page. During the fall of 2000, he served as the Ezra Pound Visiting Writer at Brunnenburg Castle (Pound’s daughter’s home in the Italian Alps). Butson has read at St. Mark’s Poetry Project, Cornelia Street Café, the National Arts Club and KGB Bar in New York City); as an annually returning featured artist in St. Andrews College’s Writers’ Forum; and at other venues throughout the U.S. and Europe. His poems have appeared in the Yale Review, Ontario Review, Quarterly West, Caliban, Mid-American Review, tight, Exquisite Corpse, FIELD, Contemporary Ghazals, SOLO, Crux, la petite zine, and the anthology The Brink: Contemporary American poetry, 1965-present. Several of his poems have been adapted for the stage by actress and filmmaker Rhonda Keyser, and performed at The Little Theater in New York. Film director Kevin Doyle transformed Butson’s poem “The Effigy Café” into a short film, which first screened in Manhattan in the No Idea film series. Writing Agha Shahid Ali: "Denver Butson offers such magic as 'Blossoms fall on weeping men' and 'Skeletons spend their lives/as drunk as governors.' Thus we know in our deepest selves that what he has seen, and sees, is enough for us to want to keep on seeing, to hear whatever he may wish to report to us 'from the other side of the world,' indeed to hear the tantalizing news of 'things that happened yesterday/before the world was made.' We are always, most willingly, with his beautiful and beguiling pronouncements, all of which are offered to us in an array of dazzling twists and turns."Mechanical Birds, GoodReads. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. Recognition In 1999, Joyce Carol Oates nominated his poem “Beauty or Flight” for a Pushcart Prize. He received a 2003 New York Foundation for the Arts Individual Artist Fellowship. Publications Poetry *''triptych: poems''. New York: Commoner Press, 1999. *''illegible address: poems''. Brooklyn, NY: Luquer Street Press, 2003. Juvenile *''mechanical birds: poems''. Laurinburg, NC: St. Andrews College Press, 2000. Collected editions *''ikons: fiction and poetry''. Laurinburg, NC: St. Andrews College Press, 1997. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Denver Butson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Tuesday 9:00 AM" at Poetry 180 *Buxton in Lily: "the bird watchers," "what she was wearing," "heavy things" *Poetry (3 poems) *Denver Butson at YouTube ;Books *Denver Butson at Amazon.com ;About *Denver Butson website. *Denver Butson, American Poet on Facebook *An Interview with Poet, Denver Butson, Lily Category:1965 births Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Surrealist poets